


He's gone and I'm here

by irene_yongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irene_yongie/pseuds/irene_yongie
Summary: Jaehyun is woken up in the middle of the night by the cries of Doyoung and goes to sooth his pain.





	He's gone and I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> wrote that instead of sleeping or just writing my two main fics,,, yeah
> 
> it's probably not the bestest idea to read this if you're emetophobe!
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it! (i did, sorry doyoung, sorry jaehyun)

Jaehyun was jolted awake by the hasty sounds of covers being moved aside and hurried footsteps. The bedroom was suddenly lighted by the lamp of the bathroom.

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun called, his voice quivered of anxiety.

He was only answered by a harsh retching.

Immediately he got up, joining his boyfriend crouched against the toilet. Doyoung was shaking, his forehead pressed against the palm of his hands, his elbows holding all his weight against the toilet seat. He was sobbing, tears running along his cheeks joining the vomit in the toilet bowl. A stake pierced Jaehyun’s heart when he was him like that. He laid his hand on Doyoung’s back and fondled it slowly while sitting next to him, close enough so Doyoung would sense his warmth, far enough so he wouldn’t feel trapped. Another retching. Jaehyun closed his eyes and winced, his stomach turned. The thing is, Jaehyun hated vomit. Thinking about it was enough to make him sick, smelling it was close to a nightmare. But as much as he hated it he loved Doyoung more. He repressed a gag and stayed beside him.

“J-Jaehyun,” Doyoung implored between his cries, he searched for his boyfriend’s hand blindly and frantically. Jaehyun took it in the second, intertwined their fingers and stroke its back. Doyoung had barely moved but he had showed his face deformed by the pain, cheeks soaked with tears, his shaking hadn’t calm down.

Jaehyun would have fight the whole world if that meant making Doyoung happy. He would have steal every star of the sky if that meant easing his grief. He would have defy the entire universe if that meaning erasing one of his tears. He would have done anything for him.

Doyoung vomited again but his tears seemed to dries up and he went calmer and calmer by Jaehyun’s every touch. He was still sobbing when Jaehyun tried to get up.

“Please don’t leave me,” he begged, his voice cracked, he was too ashamed and pathetic to look in Jaehyun’s eyes.

“I’m only getting you water, I’ll be there in a second I’m not leaving.”

Doyoung nodded hardly. He tried to even his breath but the cries went despite his efforts. Jaehyun came back with a glass of water, Doyoung took it mechanically and tried to calm down. Jaehyun’s hand was on his back again and he found comfort in the gesture.

“Spit,” whispered Jaehyun when Doyoung had a bit of water in his mouth. He followed the advice before drinking the cup. Jaehyun got up and flushed the toilet. He offered his hand for Doyoung to take and rose him up. Doyoung was silent and calm now but a sparkle confirmed Jaehyun tears still ran on his cheeks. He led them to their beds keeping him the closest to him he could.

They lied down, Jaehyun covered them with the big blanket. He was on his back, Doyoung curled up against him. Their legs were tangled, Jaehyun’s shirt was getting wet from the tears. Doyoung burst into sobs again, he hided his face in Jaehyun’s chest, his body quivered with the cries. Jaehyun had a protective hand placed on Doyoung’s head and was fondling his hair. Doyoung was firmly gripping his shirt, like letting him go would kill him, and maybe without Jaehyun he wouldn’t have been alive. Jaehyun felt a tear rolling on his cheek. He didn’t wipe it off but covered Doyoung’s hand with his.

“Doyoung, love, talk to me,” he pried.

A hiccup shook Doyoung, he barely managed to croak, the sound of his voice muffled. “I’m so scared. I’m so scared, Jaehyun. Please don’t leave me. Please don’t let him comeback.”

Jaehyun swallowed hardly, trying to find the right words. He found none but he had to speak so Doyoung would know he was there.

“He won’t. I promise. He won’t ever hurt you again. He’s gone. I promise to you he’s gone, and I’m here. I’m here for you, love.”

“He comes back,” Doyoung let out cries of pain, his other hand clutching his own chest, where it hurt. “He keeps coming back in my nightmare, he won’t leave me. He won’t leave, Jaehyun! Please, I just want him to disappear.”

“Love, look at me please.” Doyoung rose his eyes to meet Jaehyun’s calm but shiny gaze. “Look at me. It’s not real. It was a nightmare. He’s locked in a prison on another continent. He can’t find you. It’s not real.”

“He was there, Jaehyun. He had his hands… he had his hands on my throat.”

“It was a nightmare, love, it’s not real.”

Doyoung nodded eagerly, he wanted to believe him, he wanted the nightmare to end and to feel free and fearless again. He tried to repress another sob, failed. He crawled to Jaehyun to nestle his head in his neck.

“Sing for me please,” he whispered. “I need to hear you.”

Jaehyun quickly obeyed, only taking the time to search for a song in his head. He remembered a silly one from his childhood, a soft one. A lullaby to calm and amuse his love.

“_If I can give you a piece of advice,_” his voice was deep and a bit hoarse from the late hour of the night, yet it felt like honey to Doyoung. Jaehyun tried his best to give the song justice and make it sound as dreamy and airy as it was. “_Go cycling, the night – on ecstasy – the night. In Paris._” Doyoung chuckled slightly.

“On ecstasy?”

“Yeah, on ecstasy, it’s the most important part actually,” he laughs quietly with him. _“Go cycling, the night, only, the night._”

Jaehyun went on with a little smile on the lips, Doyoung has stopped crying and giggled when Jaehyun sang the chorus again. The song was about Paris in the night, the sleepy shops, the sleepy alleys, the sleepy Louvre and how the Louvre was trying to scare the pyramid, but the pyramid scared the Louvre, because no one wanted to always see themselves in a mirror. In the end two people met in the sleepy Paris and kissed, and even if Doyoung was already asleep snuggled against him, Jaehyun kissed his forehead for good measure. Jaehyun would have sing all night long for Doyoung if needed, just for his nightmare to fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> btw the song i used and translated is "Parivélib'" by Philippe Katerine
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> you can yell at me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/kitty_track) and on curiouscat [there](https://curiouscat.me/kitty_track)!


End file.
